cbeebiesfandomcom-20200213-history
In the Night Garden...
'''In the Night Garden... '''is a British live-action pre-school children's television series, aimed at children aged from one to six years old. It is produced by Ragdoll Productions. Andrew Davenport created, wrote, and composed the title theme and incidental music for all 100 episodes. It was produced by Davenport and Anne Wood. Show Link In the Night Garden is aimed at toddlers, and will stimulate young children's natural curiosity and provide endless entertainment. Set in a gentle, magical island, In the Night Garden reflects children's curiosity about the world. It also explores children's social issues, such as the importance of Please and Thank You and playing together. A world of chaos and sqwawking doesn't seem like the best way to get your kids to sleep but it works, with help from In the Night Garden, an educational bedtime series from the creators of Teletubbies. The idea of 'bedtime' is central to both the television programme and online, together with all the fun of lilting music, soothing storylines, and a dreamlike setting. At the end there is a story for the Children, then it's time to go to sleep. This is particularly encouraged in the games and activities sections of the In the Night Garden website. Ingredients in the programmes, such as online material based on the BBC Web Activities, enable children to go to sleep and and the programme promotes bedtime through its calming music and songs and the narration of Sir Derek Jacobi. The friendly-faced costumed characters Igglepiggle the blue teddy and Upsy Daisy the flowerbubble have instant appeal with their strong stripy colours and movements, which reflect the physical movements of the young child are likely to view the puppets as one of them!. They are joined by co-star puppets Makka Pakka the greasy stone monster, the Tombliboos the greasy triplet monsters, the Pontipines and the Wottingers the teeny tiny families, and the Haahoos the giant balloons, who take significant parts within the story line. They help to guide the child, causing them to settle and start thinking about sleep whilst viewing. The various sections of the website provide a link to the sections in the Night Garden, where the characters enjoy specific activities. *The Get Colouring area of the site provides printables of the main characters for the children to print off and colour in. *The Play Dips section encourages the child's creativity combined with an activity, allowing them to make their own Trubliphone, make an In the Night Garden character or even create their own Tittifer! *In the Stepping Stone Path there are ITNG games to explore and enjoy and your child can join in and sing along to all of the songs from the programmes in the Gazebo. Once Upon a Time reflects the story time from the programmes read in the distinct voice of Jacobi. The programme provides children with the opportunity to extend and enrich their soothing music by offering gentle tunes that help them explore the Lullabies. For example, the calming versions of the songs of the Lullabies is discussed and the rhythm used reflects the developmental level of this young age group. It is so important to extend a child's music appreacation by offering words that can help them express their own ideas and emotions. The site provides the children with an area to continue and improve their dreams and nightmares with In the Night Garden, taking their journey in the Night Garden to a fun and exciting environment in which songs, games, stories and creativity are waiting to be found! Child-centred programming is all about the capacity to meet the developmental needs of children. In the Night Garden achieves this objective by taking children on magical bedtime journeys which allow them to identify with the programme characters' feelings, perhaps happiness, sadness or times when they feel cross or misunderstood. The humour, laughter and fun instantly draws young children into the adventures of the imaginative world of Igglepiggle and Friends. Children are introduced to different areas within the island and each area represents particular times in a child's bedtime routine. For example, Get Colouring and Once Upon a Time are just as their names suggest, reflecting typical parts of a child's daily rhythm. The gentle pacing of the programme takes the young child through times of soothing music, moments of reflection and repetition. The type of humour used reflects the young child's fascination with absurdities and love of repetition. For example, the use of the phrase Isn't that a pip is typically enjoyed by young children and Upsy Daisy's habit of repeating her name and Daisy Doo is typical at this age! A gentle sound in the background and lively, well composed, music adds a subtle flavour and a magical feel to the programme. The colours, shades and textures used in the Night Garden can enhance a child's visual experiences. Young children can have great fun with Igglepiggle and his cohorts and at the same time, have happy dreams and let go of nightmares. Website link bbc.co.uk/cbeebies/shows/in-the-night-garden/ A world of chaos and squawking doesn't seem like the best way to get your kids to sleep but it works, with help from In the Night Garden, an educational bedtime series from the creators of Teletubbies. The various sections of the website provide a link to the sections in the Night Garden, where the children enjoy specific activities with their favourite characters. *The Get Colouring area of the site provides printables of the main characters for the children to print off and colour in. *The Play Dips section encourages the child's creativity combined with an activity, allowing them to make their own Trubliphone, make an In the Night Garden character or even create their own Tittifer! *In the Stepping Stone Path there are Night Garden games to explore and enjoy and your child can join in and sing along to all of the songs from the programmes in the Gazebo. Once Upon a Time reflects the story time from the programmes read in the distinct voice of the show's narrator, Derek Jacobi. The site provides the children with an area to continue and improve their dreams and nightmares with In the Night Garden, taking their journey in the Night Garden to a fun and exciting environment in which songs, games, stories and creativity are waiting to be found! All the stories on the site have printable versions. This allows the young children to enjoy their favourite stories offline, whilst also encouraging a love of stories. Children can have endless fun on the Night Garden website and at the same time, explore their creativity and imagination, as well as have something to enjoy long after they have turned off their computer or television. History on CBeebies The show premiered on CBeebies on March 19th, 2007. It is available on IPlayer and the website. It also has a CBeebies Land attraction of its own, In the Night Garden Magical Boat Ride. Gallery Screen Shot 2019-08-05 at 10.09.34 AM.png CBeebies_In+the+Night+Garden_2019-02-09-1820.jpg CBeebies_In+the+Night+Garden_2019-02-09-1820.jpg Maxresdefault-47.jpg CBeebies_In+the+Night+Garden_2016-08-21-1820.jpg unnamed-8.jpg CBeebies_In+the+Night+Garden_2018-11-07-1820.jpg 0531894228.jpg in-the-night-garden-brand-shelf-2.png Bedtime rerelease.jpg Mm00243600.jpg 390E9FB7-7FE2-44E6-B16B-52790BD0A58A.jpeg Cbeebies---Funtime 2048x.jpg Itng.jpg Videos CBeebies Bedtime Hour Promo 2007 CBeebies - In the Night Garden Promo (2008)-1 Trivia * The show will end its long-time relationship with CBeebies in 2020 supposedly due to being surpassed in ratings by Yo Gabba Gabba!, a pre-school musical show featuring costumed characters from Nickelodeon and because BBC's television division was now more focused on their in-house programming aimed at children audiences such as The Octonauts, Dora the Explorer, The CBeebies House Show and Blue Peter, and less interested in outside content. It will then move to Tiny Pop, which is owned by Pop Channel. * Kids who watched ITNG were much more patient than their peers who didn’t watch the show. Category:Shows Category:In the Night Garden... Category:2007 Category:2008 Category:2009 Category:2010 Category:2011 Category:2012 Category:2013 Category:2014 Category:2015 Category:2016 Category:2017 Category:2018 Category:2019 Category:CBeebies Friends (Rental Video) shows Category:CBeebies Topics Category:CBeebies Category:2020 Category:Sleep Category:NBeebies Category:2024 Category:2025 Category:2074